


Hellraiser: Preview Three

by Brandonatron0711



Series: Hellraiser [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandonatron0711/pseuds/Brandonatron0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of moments with Ryan and Edgar. Character and relationship development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellraiser: Preview Three

The sun was rising over downtown Achievement City. The sound of the clucking of chickens, whistling of birds and crackling flames as skeletons and zombies desperately scrambled for cover from the sunlight woke Ryan from his slumber. He had been sweating heavily. Another nightmare, the fifth one this week, and all about the same thing. Fire and darkness and a terrifying monster. Oh well, he thought, dreams are harmless, after all. He pulled himself upright and swing his legs out of the bed. “Morning, Edgar,” he grumbled, looking at the cow that had spontaneously taken up residence in his household. Edgar glanced up from his grazing with a disinterested expression, staring blankly at Ryan for a moment before he went back to chewing.  
“Always so polite, huh?” Ryan smirked, “Y’know, I would’ve thought you’d be a bit more appreciative given that I’ve provided you with food and shelter ever since you walked in and sat your big cow ass in the middle of my living room. Most of the other guys would’ve made you into a weekend barbeque.” Edgar mooed in as irritable a tone as could be mustered by a cow, and Ryan laughed.  
“Well, I guess you pay me back with comedy value, don’t you, buddy?” he smiled, patting Edgar on the head. “Well, best get going. Geoff and Gav told me they wanted my help with pulling some prank on Jack while he’s off on his hunting trip. Something to do with a fire extinguisher and a giant dick. If I had a dose of sanity left, I’d question that, but after being around them for long enough I guess that’s long gone.”  
He got dressed and gathered up his tools, loading them into his backpack, then opened the door. He turned back around before leaving and glanced at Edgar, who was suddenly very interested in Ryan’s bed.  
“Hey! Edgar, I swear to God, if I come home and find that you’ve taken a shit in my bed again, we’re having steak for dinner,” he growled.  
Edgar tossed his head and turned back around, continuing to eat. Ryan smirked, and as he closed the door, said, “See you later, buddy.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryan opened his door quietly, not wanting to disturb Edgar if he was sleeping. He peeked in and was surprised to see him still awake.  
“Edgar?” he uttered quietly, “What’s the matter, buddy?”  
Edgar’s eyes shot up at him rapidly, a clearly frightened expression on his face. He made a pitiful noise and started pawing the ground with his hooves, very distressed by something. Ryan was starting to worry. This was incredibly unusual behaviour, Edgar was about the most laid-back animal he’d ever seen. Nothing bothered him at all, he was just a typical, incredibly disinterested cow who spent his days chewing cud and relaxing. And yet suddenly, for no apparent reason, he looked terrified beyond belief. Ryan slowly made his way over, doing his best not to startle Edgar, who was glancing wildly around the room despite nothing being there. Ryan knelt down beside him and put a hand on his side. He stiffened and his head turned slowly to look at Ryan. His eyes had gone dark and he grunted. Ryan stepped back carefully and Edgar hung his head, staring at the ground, disheartened. Ryan let out a sigh of relief and sat in front of Edgar, placing his arms around his thick neck and holding him close, trying to calm him down. Sure enough, Edgar’s muscles loosened and he slumped slightly, resting his heavy head on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan petted his friend’s head lightly, and Edgar turned and nuzzled Ryan’s cheek with his snout. He was okay. Whatever had been frightening him was gone and Ryan had his friend back.  
“You’re okay, buddy,” Ryan whispered, “You’re fine.”  
Ryan hung up his tools again, exhausted after a long day of incredibly hard work. He got undressed and lowered himself into bed, hoping for a good night’s sleep.


End file.
